1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to radar systems and more particularly to a system and method for detecting stealth vehicles using long-wavelength radar.
2. Description of Related Art
Stealth vehicles are vehicles that are less readily detected than other vehicles, using conventional radar. A stealth vehicle may be difficult to detect because it may reflect incident radar radiation in directions away from the radar receiver. A stealth vehicle may have this property only for short wavelength radar radiation, e.g., radar radiation that is significantly shorter than the dimensions of the vehicle. A stealth aircraft, for example, may be able to reflect incident radar radiation in directions away from the radar receiver if the wavelength of the radiation is much shorter than the wingspan of the aircraft. Radar radiation from a radar system employing longer wavelength radiation may reflect from the stealth vehicle into a broad range of angles, including, for example, the direction to the radar receiver. The angular resolution of a conventional radar system employing long-wavelength radiation may be poor unless it employs a very large transmitting antenna or a very large receiving antenna, or both.
Thus, there is a need for a radar system capable of detecting stealth vehicles, with good angular resolution.